Terceira estrela mais brilhante
by Faniicat
Summary: Assim como Bellatrix, de Órion, era a terceira estrela mais brilhante da constelação. Ela não possuía os cabelos dourados ou os olhos azuis de Narcissa, tampouco os modos doces de Andrômeda, mas Bellatrix era definitivamente a mais Black entre as três.


**A última geração da mui nobre e respeitável Casa dos Black.**

-

Bellatrix Black.

-

Bellatrix não era a mais bonita ou a mais encantadora entre as três mulheres da nova geração da Casa dos Black. Assim como Bellatrix, de Órion, era a terceira estrela mais brilhante da constelação. Ela não possuía os cabelos dourados como ouro ou os olhos azuis límpidos de Narcissa, tampouco os modos doces e o sorriso cativante de Andrômeda, mas Bellatrix era definitivamente a mais Black entre as três. Os olhos negros como azeviche e as longas ondas tão escuras quanto que cascateavam sobre suas costas pouco tinham a ver com isso. Bella era altiva, imponente e fria, seu riso fácil era considerado extremamente sensual, mas era uma máscara. Bellatrix era vazia e nela não haviam motivos para sorrir, havia apenas uma extensa e densa escuridão. Era ilimitada, incontrolável, entre as irmãs Bella era a mais forte, a poderosa, a majestosa.

Isso a agradava. E fazia com que risse.

Ela tinha talento, de forma imperscrutável e inegável, e um intelecto impressionante. Uma mulher destinada à grandeza dês das mais primordiais naturezas de seu ser, tinha consciência disto. Não estava em um pedestal de cristal ou era tratada com tanta paciência, mas de certo era a preferida. Isto fazia parte dela também. Ser a preferida.

Mas não amada. Nunca amada.

Entretanto isso não lhe fazia falta. Era idolatrada, perseguida, agradada. Em Hogwarts ou em casa, Bella emitia aquela aura de poder e era dotada de uma sensualidade exuberante, a combinação exata para tudo que um ser como aquele necessitava para mandar. A autoridade em seu tom se tornou constante, a arrogância nos olhos de carvão imprescindível e seu sorriso continha apenas o sarcasmo, a manipulação escondida por baixo dos lábios rubros e dos cílios espessos.

Fora a preferida dos pais. Fora idolatrada pelos professores, impressionados com a demonstração de poder de uma aluna ainda tão nova, tão promissora. Fora agradada por alunos tolos em busca de atenção, de sua companhia, de sua influência. Fora perseguida pelo primo mais novo. Não fora o suficiente.

Talvez tenha lhe bastado no início. Talvez tenha sentido-se satisfeita e presunçosa no começo, entretanto com o tempo o poder parecia pequeno e mesquinho e Bella sabia merecer mais. Sentia seu controle tão ínfimo... Era auspiciosa, era ambiciosa e não via nenhuma razão pela qual não pudesse chegar lá; nenhuma razão pela qual _nunca_ chegou lá.

Era adolescente e tola. Não do modo usual, mas ainda francamente tola. Tola o suficiente para sentir o corpo tremer ao encarar os olhos azuis escuros que a desprezavam. A desprezavam por também tremerem ao contato com seus olhos negros, por também se descontrolarem quando suas mãos procuravam o corpo um do outro com uma urgência muda e inaceitável. Tola e fraca por se deixar se apaixonar pelo renegado dos Black.

Mas de certa forma, era inevitável. Sirius era o único que se comparava a Bellatrix, o único que a superava em poder, se equiparava em beleza. Mas principalmente o único a ser tão forte e independente quanto ela era. E, no entanto, isso os fazia inconcebíveis juntos, tão completamente similares na essência, tão opostos nas escolhas. Sirius nunca poderia ser como ela era, por mais que Bella insistisse em tentar convence-lo, tanto com palavras roucas ao pé da orelha quanto com gritos descontrolados e ela sabia. Porque diferente de Bellatrix, ele não era vazio.

Bellatrix nunca chegou lá. Nunca alcançou o topo. Nunca conquistou completamente o coração de Sirius. Seu poder não era assim tão grande afinal.

Matou seu amor sufocado. Preso no ventre que ela não aceitou, substituiu seu primeiro sentimento real por uma idolatria doente.

O Lord sempre fora seu caminho, sua trilha, sua tábua de salvação. Ela era sua preferida, sabia com arrogante certeza, tal qual fora a preferida de todos. Sua serva mais leal, mais eficiente, mais confiável. Ele a resgatou da dor que Sirius causou, que a destroçava e largava-a só, sentindo-se como um rastro destruído. Ele lhe deu o poder, a importância e as promessas que ela precisava. E assim Bellatrix se deixou regenerar, atribuindo todo o seu amor ao Lord. Tão precioso. O maior bruxo que o mundo já havia visto. Ironicamente, o Lord das Trevas que a tirara de sua própria escuridão. E então somente Voldemort era possuidor da adoração intensa de Bellatrix Black, dono de sua obediência. Bellatrix renegara à própria independência em prol de seu _amor_ pelo Lord e assim faria com qualquer coisa que o agradasse.

Como casar com Rodolphus Lestrange.

Sentia-se feliz de agradar à seu mestre, de faze-lo satisfeito. Rodolphus era razoável, embora nunca pudesse ser efetivamente considerado no mesmo patamar que Bellatrix estava, mas era leal ao Lord e suas causas, era habilidoso e bem apessoado. Bella o aceitou, mas seus sorrisos de adoração continuavam a pertencer somente à Voldemort. Lestrenge nunca a havia salvado, de qualquer forma.

E então ela se tornou um anjo de morte. Sim, era mais que uma mera Comensal. Era o braço direito do mestre, impiedosa, absolutamente letal e devotada. Sua fragrância amadeirada era fúnebre, seus olhos possuíam um brilho perigoso e até seus lábios agora refletiam a cor do sangue. O Sangue Puro que ela possuía e que defenderia, se era assim que o mestre desejava.

Tinham inveja dela e não a compreendiam. Isso jubilava-a de forma a nascer um sorriso no rosto frio. Sempre a invejavam e sempre a invejariam. Narcissa podia ser mais bela, mas nunca tão atrativa. Andrômeda podia ser cativante, mas nunca exerceria a influência que Bella exercia. Sirius podia ser tão bom quanto ela, mas dera às costas à sua própria realeza. Ele não poderia ter um intelecto tão privilegiado quanto o dela se era capaz de tal coisa. Sirius nunca a compreenderia.

E Régulus... Bom, ele tinha sua serventia ao mestre embora nunca pudesse chegar à ser tão bom quanto o irmão mais velho. Era medíocre por natureza, a regularidade estava incrustada dês de seu nome. E no entanto fora ele quem aceitara servir aos propósitos de Voldemort. Bellatrix podia entender. Ele nunca seria como Sirius, e no entanto desejava ser tão profundamente que faria o exato oposto, apenas tentando provar-se capaz de tudo que o irmão não era.

Um anjo de morte.

A ascensão fora doce e manchada de vermelho. De uma forma bonita, Bellatrix diria. Mas não a queda. A queda havia sido feia e infeliz. E ela não podia acreditar, como uma mera criança...? Como, após tudo de grande que havia feito, terminara em Azkaban? Mas ela ria, ria pela ironia de estar ali, como uma criminosa e ainda assim ter Sirius na cela ao lado, sendo ele tão diferente dela, tendo lutado por todos os ideais opostos. Sendo um membro daquela ridícula Ordem.

Porém Bellatrix não ria quando o ouvia gritar. Não ria quando ouvia a dor que vinha em sua voz. Naquelas horas, ela se juntava ao seu grito, a voz aguda se misturava à gravidade do timbre de Sirius e nem mesmo os dementadores se aproximavam de suas celas. Rodolphus Lestrange ocupava a cela em seu outro lado, mas dele, Bellatrix nada ouvia. Mas sentia-se orgulhosa de si mesma e dele e do par que formavam, por nunca, ao contrário daqueles traidores imundos, terem negado o Lord. Não fingiam e mantinham falsas aparências. Assumiam o que eram e tinham a maior das honras em estar em Azkaban, se isto era por Voldemort.

Bellatrix sempre teve a certeza de que ele voltaria. De que, mais uma vez, ele a tiraria de sua escuridão e a lideraria de volta ao topo do mundo. Era o que o Lord representava para ela.

E estava certa.

Bellatrix estava sempre certa.

... _Sempre_.

O retorno da glória. Servia ao mestre com a mesma lealdade de sempre, e via em seus orbes vermelhos ainda mais autoridade do que antes. Suas faces mais ofídias, mais inumanas eram apenas o comprovante de sua notável superioridade. E suas honras foram concedidas. Sempre fora a serva mais fiel. Sempre fora a preferida.

Até o infeliz dia no Ministério da Magia. Apenas crianças... Crianças ridículas que pensavam possuir algum poder e Bellatrix riria delas, em outra ocasião. Não a importava se elas lutavam, se alguns Comensais pereciam. Bellatrix sempre soube que haviam inúteis, medíocres, no exército de seu amo. Mas Bella não esperava pelos membros da Ordem da Fênix; a maldita Ordem estúpida que ela tanto desprezava. Não esperava sentir-se como se sentiu ao ver Sirius proteger Potter. O mais odiado de todos, o outro componente da profecia, aquele que – mais por sorte do que qualquer outra coisa – havia tirado seu mestre de sua vida tanto tempo.

E oh, embora pudesse rir-se dele, Bella odiava Potter.

Um ódio profundo e corrosivo como o veneno das cobras. E lá estava o sempre tão idiota Sirius, defendendo-o, duelando com Malfoy para mantêo idiota Sirius, defendendo-o, duelando com Malfoy para mantotter. O mais odiado de todos, o outro componente da profecia, aque-lo à salvo. Como ele se _atrevia_? Malfoy não ia matar o infeliz do Potter, claro que não, o mestre detinha todos os direitos. Sua vingança. Sua sede de vingança que nunca acabava. Bella, entre todos, odiava Harry Potter, odiava Harry Potter na mesma intensidade que idolatrava Lord Voldemort.

Todas as extremidades de seu corpo esfriaram subitamente, assemelhando-se ao ódio gélido que corria por suas veias puras. Os olhos escuros se estreitaram e sua boca estava seca, tão seca quanto Bella havia se tornado com o tempo e nem mesmo seu riso doentio impregnava o ar ao seu redor. Tudo agora parecia extremamente silencioso e a atmosfera que a rodeava era densa, talvez nebulosa, se não pelo combate que se desenrolava alguns metros abaixo do patamar onde estava. Seus dedos feitos de gelo apertavam a varinha em fúria muda. Bella observou pela última vez os cachos escuros e os olhos azuis penetrantes enquanto Sirius, mais magro, encovado e parecendo mais velho do que Bellatrix podia se lembrar, duelava com a mesma performance precisa de sempre. Ele continuava o mesmo e ela podia ver, tão diferente da casca oca que ela havia se transformado.

Mas nunca fora exatamente repleta...

Ainda parecia um torpor profundo quando sua própria voz soou irreconhecível ao pronunciar a maldição de morte. Em direção à Sirius. _Avada_, Bellatrix nem ao menos se lembrava da última vez que ouvira seu coração retumbar em seus ouvidos, ecoando em todas as partes de seu corpo, _Kedavra_. O luminoso raio verde deixou a ponta de sua varinha apontada em direção àquele homem. E então, um segundo depois, ele foi atingido com milimétrica mira no peito, os olhos azuis se arregalaram um único instante antes de perderem o foco, direcionados a ela, e seu corpo, que à Bellatrix ainda parecia tão conhecido, tombou inerte e acabou por atravessar o véu.

Todo o barulho e a cor voltaram em um estalido abrupto. Alto demais. Forte demais. Um desespero sem tamanho, dimensão, limite ou o que fosse a tomou e, atordoada, seus próprios lábios a traíram.

" Eu matei Sirius Black... " Os olhos escurros arregalados e a garganta sufocada pela onda inesperada, desconhecida de sentimentos conturbados, deturpados, perturbados. De repente, Bella sentiu falta da amigável escuridão reconfortante. " EU MATEI SIRIUS BLACK! "

Uma risada com inúmeras pontas de histeria se descolou dela, mas Bellatrix não sentia nada que não fosse a ponta de seus dedos das mãos e dos pés congelando, os sentimentos esmagadores e os olhos negros que lutavam contra a insistência de não sucumbirem às lágrimas. Ela ainda era orgulhosa afinal. Mas agora, estava morta e nem ao menos...

Era Bellatrix Black e sempre fora.

Nunca Bellatrix Lestrange. Porque seu único sentimento pertencia à um Black, sua arrogância descendia dos Black e até sua alma era insanamente Black. Insanamente escura. E, agora, definitivamente vazia.

E não havia mais nada que Bella pudesse fazer; era o fim. O fim de algo que o começo foi impossível e não teve meio. Mas havia tido um fim. E Bella compreendeu: Tudo chega ao fim. Até as pessoas destinadas à grandeza. Até mesmo uma Black.

-

**N/A:** Pingüins!

Eu não sei escrever sobre Bellatrix Black, mas posso dizer que me esforcei na tentativa; e acrescentar que me diverti muito e até que gostei do resultado. Não leio sobre ela apesar de acha-la uma personagem incrivelmente fascinante, então acho que o que, de fato, me fez escrever sobre ela foi a vontade de escrever sobre os Black. Escrever sobre eles pode ser incrivelmente viciante e eu só descobri isso depois de postar a primeira oneshot.

Enfim, seja como for, estou com um pouquinho de pressa e não vou ficar enrolando em notas que ninguém vai ler, hahahaha.

Beeijos, se acharem que vale alguma review, agradeceria muito.


End file.
